


Операция "Спасение моски"

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gokudera Hayato/Spanner - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	Операция "Спасение моски"

Дребезжа разболтанными тахионными приводами, летающая тарелка зависла над головой Гокудеры, и по всему ближнему космосу прокатился оглушительный вопль:  
– Просыпайся! Эй, просыпайся!  
«Но в вакууме звуки не распространяются!» – возмутился Гокудера – и проснулся.  
На его кровати, ковыряясь отверткой в дребезжащем будильнике, сидел Спаннер.  
Конечно, Гокудера помнил про помощь во время сражения с Вендиче, про усовершенствованное оружие Десятого и даже про то, что этому Спаннеру только пятнадцать, и он не натворил – и, если за ним как следует приглядывать, не натворит, – ничего плохого.  
Но нельзя ожидать от разбуженного заполночь человека, чтобы тот сумел скрыть свои истинные чувства под глазурью вежливости.  
– Я сейчас из тебя самого будильник сделаю. Натолкаю в задницу динамита, и выставлю таймер, – посулил Гокудера, отбирая у Спаннера часы и делая мысленную пометку утром же разбить их молотком, чтобы предотвратить окукливание и появление очередной Моски.  
Не то чтобы такое когда-то происходило, но береженого бог бережет, а рядом с этим предателем нужно держать ухо востро.  
То, что Спаннер отдал будильник с некоторым сожалением, только утвердило Гокудеру в его подозрениях.  
– Так что ты тут забыл? – угрожающе поинтересовался он.  
– У меня возникла небольшая проблема, – сказал Спаннер, глядя на будильник с куда большим интересом, чем на Гокудеру. – Сначала я собирался попросить о помощи Вонголу. Решать проблемы – это его обязанность, правильно? Но мне сказали, что у него завтра тест по географии.  
Помолчав, Спаннер продолжил:  
– И тогда я подумал, что надо пойти к тебе. Ты же Правая рука Вонголы! Потому что, видишь ли, у Шоичи заболел живот, а один я не справлюсь.  
Упоминание о хворях Шоичи тревожило не меньше, чем изнасилование будильника отверткой и явное преуменьшение, послышавшееся в слове «проблема». Но то, что Спаннер безоговорочно признал Гокудеру Правой рукой Десятого, не могло не льстить.  
– Так в чем дело? – спросил Гокудера, отбрасывая одеяло и усаживаясь на кровати.  
Спаннер вытащил из нагрудного кармана леденец, зашуршал оберткой, и только после этого сообщил:  
– Дело в том, что у меня украли экспериментальную модель Моски. Чтобы ее вернуть, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Моска, как объяснил Спаннер, исчезла сегодня, сразу после полудня.  
– Я пошел на почту, чтобы получить заказанные детали, – пояснил он, – а когда вернулся, ее уже украли. Вот...  
Он вытащил блокнот, и принялся чертить схему.  
– Это – супермаркет, а здесь – поворот к реке. Здесь я поймал первый сигнал. Потом он пропал, а через час я сумел поймать сигнал за железной дорогой. Но локализировать его у меня не получается, и под подозрение попадает примерно полтора квартала.  
– Здесь – тупиковая ветка для ремонтных составов, – пробормотал Гокудера, нашаривая на тумбочке сигареты. – Слишком много всякой техники, поэтому твой сигнал может глушиться.  
Вне зависимости от его собственного отношения к Спаннеру, кража Моски была слишком серьезным делом, чтобы позволить личной неприязни взять верх над долгом. Конечно, Спаннер был задницей и понятия не имел, что такое преданность Семье, но то, что он обратился со своей проблемой именно к Гокудере – к Правой руке Десятого, – говорило, что он не безнадежен.  
– Я мог бы сделать новый приемник, помощнее, – задумчиво сказал Спаннер.  
Гокудера покачал головой.  
– Мы поступим по-другому. Логично предположить, что те, кто спер Моску, связаны с мафией или с якудза. И, смотри-ка – вот тут, за железнодорожными путями, находится подпольное казино семьи  
Абэ.  
– Якудза? Наверное, мне стоило прихватить с собой боевого робота, – предположил Спаннер.  
– Эта семья ничего не значит, – с легким презрением сообщил Гокудера, – Как Правая рука Десятого, я знаю о всех, кто делает бизнес в Намимори – и я знаю, что у Абэ нет ни настоящих бойцов, ни влияния. Но их могли использовать, чтобы заполучить твою Моску. Ты говоришь, что это экспериментальная модель? Она ведь крутая?  
– Абсолютно новый алгоритм поведения, – кивнул Спаннер. – Я назвал ее ХХХ-Моска.  
И, помолчав, добавил:  
– Я за нее очень беспокоюсь. Если ее активируют, не зная кодового слова для выключения...  
Не дослушав, Гокудера бросился к висевшим на стуле джинсам. Ему было слишком хорошо известно, на что способны потерявшие управление Моски. И он не стремился узнать, что может сделать робот, обладавший, если судить по названию, боевыми умениями босса Варии.

До нужного места они добрались всего за полчаса, но к концу поездки Гокудеру от убийства удерживали только мысли о том, как будет разочарован Десятый. И еще – желание рано или поздно доказать Спаннеру свою правоту. Успев поспорить о существовании жизни на лунах Юпитера, об искусственном разуме, о мыслящих растениях, о Ктулху, предположительно спящем в Марианской впадине, о происхождении Стоунхэнджа и о вероятности того, что на самом деле драконы были инопланетными роботами, они достигли согласия только в одном пункте.  
– Фантастику сейчас снимают отстойную, – сказал Гокудера, выглядывая из–за угла, и оценивая обстановку возле отеля.  
– Такое ощущение, что техническим консультантом у них работает фикус, – причмокнул леденцом Спаннер. – Причем они его даже не поливают!

Может, семья Абэ и не представляла ничего особенного, но в этот вечер возле подпольного казино, располагавшегося в задних комнатах недорогого отеля для свиданий, царило необычное оживление. Гокудере это здорово не нравилось.  
– Смотри-ка, Абэ стянули сюда всех своих людей, – пробормотал он. – Притащили даже охранников из зала игры в пачинко. Черт! Сюда идут.  
Единственная идея, пришедшая ему в голову, была взята из тех же голливудских фильмов – но на то, чтобы придумать что-то пооригинальнее, времени уже не оставалось. Потянув Спаннера в узкий проулок между домами, он прошептал:  
– Нельзя, чтобы они меня увидели. Особенно тот, что слева. Притворись, что тискаешь девчонку – может, не станут присматриваться.  
– Что ты ему сделал? – прошептал Спаннер, выплевывая палочку от леденца, и прижимая Гокудеру к стене. – Он ходит как-то странно.  
– Отлично ходит, – возразил Гокудера, – для того, кто однажды нашел в толчке динамитную шашку. Давай, пока он ничего не заподозрил!  
И в следующий миг пахнущие мятой губы накрыли его рот, кончик языка протиснулся между зубами, раздвинул их, и толкнулся внутрь, неся с собой леденцовый вкус. Забывшись, Гокудера ответил на поцелуй, но тут же отдернул голову.  
– Сдурел?  
– Нет смысла имитировать то, что проще взять и сделать, – ответил Спаннер, и, поймав губами мочку уха, потеребил языком сережку.  
Гокудера схватил его за плечи, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, обнял, впился в сладкий рот так, словно этот поцелуй был продолжением начатого раньше спора – о Югготе и космических кораблях, о телепатии и чупакабрах. Но ни инопланетяне, ни чупакабры и вполовину не были такими странными, как то, что происходило в эту секунду. Странным был жар, плавивший кости, странными были путающиеся мысли, странными – и противоречивыми, – были невысказанные желания, замершие на самом кончике языка. Его собственное тело перестало ему подчиняться, щеки горели, словно от стыда, но стыдно почему-то не было.  
Было хорошо.  
Впрочем, это не значило, что Гокудера забыл о первопричине поцелуя.  
Заметив краем глаза движение, он с сожалением опустил руки, и прошептал:  
– Они ушли.  
– Нужно попасть внутрь, – заторопился Спаннер. Вытащив из кармана что-то вроде телевизионного пульта, он потыкал по кнопкам, и сообщил: – Судя по коэффициенту излучения, Моска находится в подвале. Это значит, нам надо пробиться через всех охранников – или как-то их отвлечь.  
– Если бы у меня был точный план здания... – помечтал Гокудера.  
– Ну, это просто, – перебил его Спаннер, и, порывшись в карманах, достал полдесятка стальных шариков.  
– Это микро–моски, – пояснил он, подбрасывая шарики вверх.  
На мгновение зависнув в воздухе, микро-моски тихо зажужжали и стайкой жирных блестящих мух помчались к отелю.  
– С их помощью я составлю трехмерный план всех помещений, – пробормотал Спаннер, доставая планшет. – К сожалению, насчет подвала ничего узнать не удастся. Слишком толстые перекрытия.  
– Чем толще перекрытия, тем больше площадь поражения, – просветил его Гокудера. – Ну, что там у тебя?  
Спаннер молча сунул ему под нос планшет, где тонкие черные линии то перекрещивались и сливались, образуя трехмерный график, то распадались на бледный пунктир, обозначавший неисследованные микро-москами помещения.

Взрывы у главного входа и у выходившего на задний двор зарешеченного окошка кладовки прозвучали одновременно. И прежде чем выжившие успели что-то сообразить, грохнуло в третий раз – на автостоянке.  
– Быстрее, – скомандовал Гокудера, ныряя в проделанную взрывом дыру. – У нас всего пара минут. Потом станет слишком горячо.  
Горячо было уже сейчас. Спаннер закашлялся, споткнулся, едва не растянувшись на куче битого кирпича, и Гокудера, чертыхаясь, ухватил его за шиворот.  
– Может, подождешь на свежем воздухе?  
Спаннер только замотал головой.  
– А если с Моской что-то случилось? Она провела без меня почти полдня! Никто не обновлял ей базы, не скачивал свежие ебилды, не компилировал приложения! Но хуже всего, если ее активировали, – мрачно завершил он.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул Гокудера. – Давай поторопимся, и вытащим твою железку, пока ее не придавило. И пока здешний босс не опомнился, и не собрал бойцов. Странно, что он этого еще не сделал.  
– Растерялся? – предположил Спаннер, опять потыкав пальцем в свой нетелевизионный пульт.  
– Я бы предположил, что он что-то замышляет – например, накрыть нас скопом.  
Он замолчал, помогая Спаннеру оттащить в сторону тяжелую крышку люка, и первым спрыгнул вниз.  
– Моска здесь! – крикнул он. – Только... Похоже, ее все-таки активировали.  
Спаннер, не обращая внимания на лежавшее на полу тело, подбежал к тихо гудящей Моске, и что-то тихо прошептал в ее микрофон.  
– Значит, три икса – это не намек на Занзаса? – пробормотал Гокудера, переворачивая на спину пожилого мужчину со спущенными до колен брюками и посиневшей от шлепков задницей.  
Босс семьи Абэ ничего не ответил. Для этого он был слишком затраханный и слишком мертвый.  
Вместо него отозвался Спаннер.  
– Я же говорил – это совершенно новый алгоритм! – сказал он. – Чтобы написать под него программу, мне пришлось просмотреть больше двухсот гигабайт видео.  
Гокудера опять посмотрел на босса Абэ, и подумал, что динамитная шашка справилась бы с задачей быстрее и надежнее. И что для двухсот гигабайт фильмов категории ХХХ можно найти куда более интересное применение, чем написание программ. Но вслух сказал совершенно другое.  
– А ты можешь создать робота для исследования Марианской впадины?  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что существование Ктулху – это миф, но сама по себе задача выглядит интересно, – сказал Спаннер. – Так что могу попробовать.  
С точки зрения Гокудеры, это обещание вполне заслуживало поцелуя.


End file.
